


Bitemarks and Bloodstains

by gwaciepotter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But Stiles Likes It, Derek is Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwaciepotter/pseuds/gwaciepotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles has issues, and likes the feeling of blood just under the surface. Derek gives him that feeling, even if he doesn’t know it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitemarks and Bloodstains

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this isn't finished. But I wanted to get what I had out there. Tell me what you think.

Stiles isn't sure how to explain it. But he likes bruises and bite marks and blood and broken skin.  He’s sure that he doesn’t know anyone else who feels the same way about these things, especially with the life he now leads. But they’re always there.

He doesn’t’ know how to ask for it, either. How do you just go up to someone and say ‘I want you to hit me’ ( _as hard as you can_ )? How do you say, ‘I really like you, but if you can’t hurt me then I can’t do this’? Real life doesn’t prepare you for the ins and outs of less-than-vanilla sex.

Of course, the whole conversation would be easier if Stiles thought he could have the person he wanted. He wanted Derek, of course he wanted Derek. 

For the longest time, Stiles had wanted Lydia, the beautiful strawberry blonde goddess, but over time he had learned the he maybe liked the idea of Lydia better than the actuality of her. Lydia was strong and smart, and all of the other qualities that Stiles desired and Lydia had been a fantasy for so long that he had turned her into something other than herself. His idealized version of Lydia was not the real thing, and never would be. So Stiles let go. He had no other choice. Lydia was beautiful and perfect and he would never ever be good enough for her. 

Derek, on the other hand, had never been anything other than himself. Stiles had never idealized him. Stiles had never made Derek into anything that he wasn’t. Derek was damaged goods and Stiles knew that he couldn’t change him. But if Derek was damaged, then so was Stiles. 

Watching his mother die had been the single most devastating moment of his entire life. He could never imagine watching his whole family burn and know that he had been responsible. Stiles knew it would never get better for him, and it would never get better for Derek either. 

The reason for Stiles obsession with pain was the person who always questioned him. Derek never let Stiles get away with a blasé attitude. Derek never let Stiles mouth off. Derek never let Stiles push him away when away wasn’t where he wanted to go. Derek was the only person who could give Stiles what he wanted. 

When Stiles had tried to get Derek out of his car when he was being poisoned by the wolfsbane bullet, Derek had scared him. Having a dying person near him was too much for Stiles on a good day, and that day had not been good. He panicked, and Derek wouldn’t let him. Derek gave him no time for fear, no time to question whether or not he was going to make things worse, Derek had simply ordered him to do what Derek wanted him to do and that had been the end of it. It had been the freest that Stiles had been for a long time. He couldn’t get over the feeling. 

Each time Stiles interacted with Derek he could feel his need getting stronger. Stiles needed Derek. He just needed to let Derek know. 

 


End file.
